A latch arrangement for fastening a panel of a door or a window to a frame element is an arrangement which includes a locking element displaceable with respect to the panel between a locked position in which the locking element is engaged with the frame element and the panel precluding thereby the displacement of the panel away from the frame element. The locking element can be mounted on the frame element and displaceable towards and away from the panel so as to lock the panel to the frame element. Alternatively, the locking element can be mounted on the panel and can be displaceable towards and away from the frame element so as to lock the panel to the frame element.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,808 discloses a swivel fitting for an outwardly opening window, with a device for moving the casement frame between the closed position and the open position, for example in the form of a hand crank, with position-fixing arm driven by the crank and with an operating handle on one frame member of the stationary frame, in order to fix the casement frame in the closed position. At least one locking plate is included on the casement frame which co-operates with a locking element on a drive rod operable by the handle. When the window is in the closed position, a locking projection of the locking plate protrudes into a groove in the stationary frame so that the closing movement of the window may be supported relatively early by actuation of the handle and to ensure high security against break-in.